Memories of a Rose Quartz
by TeamZ55 - Eclipse Shine
Summary: Steven spends every night for a week experiencing dreams- or more accurately, memories- of a time not so easily forgotten, through the eyes of the person who started it. With each of Rose Quartz's memories, Steven becomes more and more depressed. (Chapter 1 Finished!) *Space bar currently isn't working, so story is on hold...*


**Summary: Steven spends every night for a week experiencing dreams- or more accurately, memories- of a time not so easily forgotten, through the eyes of the person who started it. With each of Rose Quartz's memories, Steven becomes more and more depressed.**

 **Disclaimer: Steven Universe is property of Sugar Rebecca~chan and Cartoon Network!**

 **Steven POV**

 **Chapter 1 - Sunday**

* * *

 _"Rose Quartz..." the booming yet melodic voice began. "Just what do you think you're doing?"_

A pink-colored diamond that I'd never seen before glared down at me with clear contempt. My heart skipped a beat as I realized who I was looking up at. Then, it skipped again as I fully digested what she said; "Rose Quartz". On the inside, I was backing away in shock and fear. However... _on_ _the outside I was glaring right back at her. She shifted her gaze over to someone standing on the steps to her palanquin._ The "someone" looked a little different, but I knew who it was immediately. Pearl. Or, at least, an identical pearl (minus the clothes and hairstyle).

 _Pearl, was standing stiff as a board, sucking in her lower lip as sweat dripped down her brow._ Her behavior scared me more than Pink Diamond's glare, because I'd never thought I would see Pearl so terrified. It was like the laws of the universe had suddenly become null and void. War must've toughened the shell around her heart.

 _Meanwhile, the faces of surrounding gyms were twisting back and forth between confused and fearful, eyes also shifting between Pearl and I._

 _"Pearl!" Pink Diamond shouted suddenly, making everyone except me jump-_ although my heart felt like it jumped. _Pearl jumped two feet as her fingers and eyes twitched. "Why are you so nervous...?" Pink asked mock-sweetly. "Who is your enemy?"_

 _"The-The rebel, of course, m-my diamond," she stuttered._ The Rebel?

 _"Rea~lly?" the diamond asked in that syrup-y tone once more, except this time with a flirtatious lilt. Pearl blushed light blue as her eyes widened; her unconcious reaction to embarrasment._

 _My face warmed_ (on both the in- and outside) _as well._ Apparently _, a gem standing near me took notice. She cupped her mouth with a hand and- with her eyes still glued to me- whispered to someone, "No matter who you are- whether you be_ _a pearl programmed to serve,_ _a sapphire gifted with foresight, or... even a quartz built for war- Pink Diamond is absolutely stunning."_

 _Her gossip-buddy nodded and replied, "Even if she was in the midst of shattering a gem because her eyes were slightly wider than they should be, you would feel the draw of attraction."_

 _Unaware of distant murmurs, Pink Diamond continued questioning Pearl. "Because it seems as though you're absolutely terrified... of me," she sneered with half-lidded eyes. "You... You brought_ her _in here, didn't you?"_ OK, I was definitely confused. "Her"? "The rebel"? ..."Rose Quartz"? But I didn't see her anywhere in my peripheral vision. That's when I noticed the brush of hair reaching below my waist blowing back and forth against my back, as well as a strange outfit, that almost felt like what I'd imagine a dress would feel. Also, bare feet? And I feel somehow... taller...?

'No- it can't be!' I thought, stunned, as I pictured myself in my head. 'Am _I_ my mom?!' A lump formed in my throat and my stomach twisted. Also, didn't Pink Diamond mention something about Pearl bringing me here? Suddenly, I felt _really_ lightheaded.

 _And so seemed everyone else present. Gasps of shock, horror, and confusion immediately followed this accusation. If it wasn't a diamond doing the accusing, shouts of "Preprosterous!", and "No, never!", as well as even "How could you say such a thing?!" would probably be heard. However, given the circumstances, only reflexive noises of dismay were heard, before the gems covered their mouths with fearful eyes._ I would hate to be so terrified of the guy in charge- or in this case, guyS. Or should I say girls?

 _Pink gave a malicious cheshire grin-_ sending a chill up my spine- _before, "Well...? What do you have to sa- AGH!" Her smile turned to a mouth gaping in horror, as a spear pierced her gem, milliseconds after shimmering into existence._

Finally, my body was responding to my mind; my eyes widened in horror, before I released a blood curdling scream.

"PEARL!"

* * *

I shot up in bed, gasping for breath as I covered his eyes with a forearm. Tears that for some reason felt like they belonged to both me and someone else, raced down my face, escaping the pajama sleeve.

"What wa-was that...?" I sniffled, murmuring to myself under my breath. Still shaken up, I decided that I didn't want to risk falling asleep and into my nightmares (which I now suspected may be something more) again. Slowly sliding off of the left side of the bed, I looked up and out of the window, noticing the sun was rising; bathing the room in warm shades of orange.


End file.
